Reawakening : Robin and Lucina
by 100hypersonic
Summary: a mini series full of one shot focusing on robin and lucina relationship confession: a alt take on the support between the two hey robin:Robin kindness ends up forcing him go a little trip before he can go to bed
1. confession

**author's note: two things one i don't have the best grammar. two i let the ending be like the support in the game (NOT 100%) because i didn't see a way to really change that and make it better, if it ain't broke right. this will be the only time like this happens i swear i hope you all in joy.**

* * *

"Are we done yet?" asked Robin exhausted.

"just one more" Lucina replied "it's the perfect dress mother will love it." Lucina wanted to make a good impression on her mother Sumia by getting her a gift but no n the camp had the wanted to go with her due to her terrible taste in clothes so chrome treated robin into going. the two went to somewhere so Lucina could change once again for the seventh time, "okay how does this look?" robin nearly squealed at the sight of her newest chose: a see through dress showing off more then it should.

"uh it,um..the lass is nice" he said trying not to stare

"and what else?" she said so hopeful.

"look Lucy i think Sumia would probably like it best if-"

"wait what did you call?"

"uh, well even i saw your present day self i always though lucina was kinda hard to say, and when i met "you you" it was still difficult so i kinda give you a nick name." he scratched the back of his head "i know it's kinda dumb"

"actually i like it. it's cute." she said smiling making robin feel a awkward he couldn't shake.

"so, um, you should change so we can get back I to make out a plan battle for tomorrow."

"okay, thank you coming out with me"

"(not like i had a choice)."

* * *

robin took note of the children form the future and compared their abilities to every else to see who could fight well with others in small groups and who could adapt to any situation if anything goes wrong. "okay" he notice he's be working for about two hours "i wonder what she doing right now. ugh focus robin." since there where only two archer's in the shepherds he thought they could ride with the Pegasus knights and shoot form the sky. but where should lucina go "Lucy" he under his breath

"who's Lucy?" Lissa said walking into the tent.

"no body" he got out of his chair.

"okay, any way Chrom want's an up date."

"tell him I'm almost done but i just did a quick break. i'm going to take a quick walk."

* * *

"how did it go" Chrom asked while practicing his technique

"maybe next time." Lucina replied

"(you had one job robin)"

"Maybe after the battle me and robin could-"she frozen for a few seconds.

"What about robin?" Lucina stood still. "Lucina is something." Without saying anything she left.

* * *

Robin wondered around the camp for what felt like forever, for some reason he just couldn't think straight he knew why though. "This is nonsense, she's from the future and right now she a baby" he got farther from the camp site to be sure he'd be alone. "How did this happen?"

"How could I let this happen?" Lucina said angrily.

"Uh no she's upset." Her sister taunted

"Cynthia this is serious, you know what happens to him in the our time line."

"so what" she say's as she stats to eat her a slice of pie

"so what? what do you mean _so what_!"

"you like him right"

"i"

"i like this pie, i mean i really like this pie. if i could have,say i was allergic to it. it would be a really really bad idea to eat it. buuuut if i knowing me i'd try it anyway how knows" she took a bite "maybe it won't be such a bad idea after all." Lucina stared at her sister then let out a sign

"i can't believe you are seriously comparing how i'm feeling right now to pie"

* * *

robin finished planning the strategy for the battle and give his idea's to Chrom

"okay, i trust you have a back up plan knowing our luck." chrom asked

"of course" robin replied

"good as usual we're all get counting on you"

"no pressure or anything" the two laughed. "where's lucina"

"she seemed down about something and wondered off somewhere."

"oh well, i'm going to go get some sleep" he got half way to his tent the go a weird feeling that he was followed.

"robin" Tharja said behind be hide him "you seem troubled"

"i'm fine" he said confused "how are things with your daughter"

"her? she's fine i guess"

"(what do you mean you guess) i that's good you and Henry would make great…good.. you'd make okay parents. i'm actually kinda scared about leaving her with two now."

"you always do"

"do what"

"overthink everything, you overthink every situation and half time you go with the negative instead of the positive."

"hm you make a good point"

after a bit thinking picked some flower he found and looked for

"(okay just need to- wait what do i even say)"

"robin?" lucina said nearly next to a tree "what are you doing out here."

"i um came her to see you acutely." he walked closer to her holding out his hand.

"robin did you get those for me?" she sniffed them "they smell heavenly what's the occasion?" she her made him nervous

"oh well i your father told me you were up set about something so i hope this will help.(WHY ARE YOU LIYING)"

"oh, thank you" she looked down, robin kept hearing voice in the back of his head telling him to just say already

"okay the truth is" he took a deep breath " i'm love you" he felt heart racing "i know your from the future, and you chrom daughter and i don't care anymore, i can't stop thinking about you and when i with you i just feel so happy. i sorry to push all this on you but-" lucina lean in close to robin face and kissed him.

"i love and i don't care what the future holds i'm going to cherish every ,moment" she smiled and robin took her hands.

"Lucy" he placed his head against hers "we're not telling your father right?" lucina laughed then wrapped her arms around him and the two kissed.


	2. the girl named Morgan

Three weeks past, the shepherds decide to go to a hot springs. Since it was mix bathing day it created some issues between some of them so, nearly anyone got in the pool. Once very went to sleep robin went into the hot spring to soak.

"I'd thought you'd be in here" Lucina said

"Lucy what are you doing?" robin whispered

"No one's here robin .everyone asleep."

"Yeah but"

"Relax, even if someone comes in its mix bathing so shouldn't suspect anything if we don't act suspicious." Lucina got removed her robe at got in the water

"I guess you have a point" at first he was nervous thinking someone was going to begin at any moment, later he stopped caring. She asked for him to hold her, he brought his lover in close and kissed her. The two where sat in the pool "

"Lucy" they both hear a really loud noise.

"what was that?"

"i don't know" they looked up north to the sky and saw a time portal and a body fell through it " i thought you said we got all the children"

"we did" robin got out of the pool

"we should get dress, then i'll get chrom"

* * *

once the shepherd got arrived to the area where they saw the portal, there was an army of risen surrounding an unconscious girl. "we need to get their attention." chrom said. robin looked around.

"okay sumia fly me too the center" he took the three tomb and the levin sword "arches and mages fire once i get in the air,when i land next to the girl i'll attack from that side and chrom and Frederick will led the change."

"i'll help you defend the child" sumia said

"thanks let's go" they took off into the sky, everything went according to robins plan, he jumped off the Pegasus and used air wind to help him land easier, "hey kid" he shook the girl and she woke up. "hey are you okay"

"oh good morning father"the girl said

"wait what?"

"who are they."robin swung his levin sword at the risen and shocked thermal with lightening

"did you call me father?"

"of course, why wouldn't i?" robin was so confused he didn't know what to say "where are we and wheres mother?"

"you're mother, yes. who is that?"

"why are you playing so" she froze " my mother is, my mother is" her head started hurting. "I don't remember"

"this going to sound crazy but I think you're from the future"

"but that's crazy"

"I know, what's you're name?"

"Morgan"

"come with"

* * *

the shepherds regroup to try and make sense of Morgans existes

"she doesn't remember anything" chrom asked .

"no" sumia said. "She looks a little familiar tho" luinca walked over to robin trying to see if they could also work out the details while Lisa and Frederick started arguing

"we have no information on her, this could be a trip" Frederick stated

"we can't just leave her here." Lisa said. "would be easier if we could get her memories back" Cordelia said.

"perhaps it would help if we knew who her mother was."lucina signed

"that'd be me" she said "i'm her mother" there was a brief silence.

"WHAT!" Chorm and sumia yelled

"me and robin where planing on getting married so and we think it could have made an alternate timeline, not only that she uses a fighting style with her sword that I though up of yesterday. It's been perfected, even if she doesn't remember me excilty i'ts clean we both trained her." Morgan hugged lucina,and sumia hugged robin

"chorm we have a son" she squealed, robin slowly looked at chorm

"welcome to the family I guess" chorm said

"this is awkward"

"yeah"


End file.
